Pampering the Deadman
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Title says it all. -Oneshot-


A/N: I don't own these guys, got it? I have been working on the Diesel/fake Diesel piece, but my favorite threesome has invaded my mind, yet again. This just kinda popped into being after I got done looking at some of the No Mercy Pictures. I also think that Taker muse and Bam muse are jealous about being left out of Kane muse's new story. Anyways, love it or hate it, drop me a line and let me know. Also this is going to be mega fluffy so I'm sorry if it doesn't pay homage to their personalities.

"_Damn Paul has some hard rights_." I thought as I headed backstage.

My head and body were screaming at me to get back to my locker room then head back to the hotel and face plant onto the bed. The floor was spinning beneath my feet and for a moment I thought that I was going to be sick in the middle of the hallway. I stopped and leaned against the wall, a groan issuing from my mouth as I closed my eyes and pressed the heel of my hand against my forehead. After a couple of minutes the feeling passed and I started slowly towards my locker room once again.

"_10 feet...5 feet...2 feet...Ah, peace and quiet..._ACK!!"

I didn't even get into my locker room before my lovers rushed me. Justin lead me over to the couch and Glen handed me two aspirin and bottle of water. I tilted my head back and dry swallowed the pills, wincing as they slid down my bruised throat. The water was nice and cold and I pressed the bottle against my forehead, hoping that it would relieve some of the pain or freeze my brain. Either one was fine with me as long as the pain stopped. I felt my left boot slide off and I looked down to see Justin kneeling at my feet unlacing the other one. With a heavy thud it joined the right one, followed by my socks.

"_How in the hell did he get the right one off with out me feeling it?"_

"Glen can you stand him up for me?" Justin asked as he peered over my shoulder.

"Wha-? Hey now I can undress myself." I grumbled as Glen hoisted me up, this was getting ridiculous. I'm a grown man dammit, I can very well take care of myself.

They ignored me and Justin skimmed my sweaty singlet off, tossing it over on top of the boots leaving me in nothing by my boxer briefs. The cool air felt great on my skin and I fought back a sigh. I felt my right foot being lifted then felt jean material inching it's way up my legs. I looked down again and seen Justin concentrating on getting my jeans on without any extra force. Did they think that I'm going to break like a china doll or something? After they dressed me to their satisfaction Glen lowered my back down onto the couch and helped Justin pack our things. I got back to my feet and headed to the door, grabbing my bag as I went.

"I don't think so big guy." Justin said as he took my bag from me and slung it over his shoulder, ignoring my growl.

"Are you ok to walk?" Glen asked as he opened the door."

"Why are you going to carry me if I'm not?" I snarled, this was really starting to get to me, I HATE being coddled.

"Uhh no. I was going to run off with Vickie's wheelchair."

I growled and walked past him, trying not to limp as my knee started to act up again. I felt someone raise my arm and sling it over their shoulder, like I needed help to stand.

"Dammit! I just got hit a couple of times. It's not like I got hit by a bus or anything." I bit out as I yanked my arm back. Too bad I lost my balance from doing that and ended up falling on my ass.

"Relax old man." Glen grinned as he helped me to my feet. "It's not going to kill you to be babied."

"This coming from the Big Red Baby." I grumbled.

I seen Glen tense and smiled, if I could just make him mad enough at me he would leave me alone. Glen then rolled his shoulders and continued walking, much to my annoyance. This was not going the way I wanted it too. We headed out to the rental, where Glen pushed me into the back seat and after stowing our bags in the trunk climbed in the passenger side.

"Guys come on, I'm a grown man. Hell I've taken worse beatings. Most of them from you." I sad as I leaned up and stuck my head between Glen and Justin, glaring at Glen. "Wait a minute...you had a match tonight too Glen. Why are you getting this treatment?"

"I was up against Rey. You on the other hand were up against Paul. There's big difference between those two. A punch from Rey doesn't have as much heat, a punch from Paul will lay your ass out. But you already know that, dontcha Mark."

"Jackass." I growled as I tried to wrap my hands around his throat.

"Boys." Justin warned as he looked into the rearview mirror.

I scowled and slumped back against the seat, glaring holes into the back of Glen's head rest. Glen just snickered and put his arms behind his head. All I wanted to do tonight was pass out on my bed, is that so hard? I hate snapping at them, I really do. And I know that they are only doing it because they love me, but still I don't need to be babied every time I have a rough match. This ain't ballet, haven't they ever heard Layfield say that? We pulled up in front of the hotel and Glen climbed out first, opening my door before going around the trunk and getting my bag. I don't even bother to state the obvious, that I can open my own damn door. It'll just be ignored like everything else I've said since I left the ring.

I winced a tiny bit as I climbed out, my hips were protesting every little movement and to make it worse the naesious feeling that I had earlier was back. I stayed quiet the entire way to the room, mainly because I had the feeling that if I opened my mouth then a pained groan would slip past. The asprin that Glen had given me earlier helped some but my jaw was still sore and all my muscles were screaming for some relief. I looked over at Glen as we made our way down the hallway, he was holding his stomach and had a grimace on his face. He was in pain and yet he was looking out for me. Great now I feel like a total ass. As I continued to watch Glen I noticed that he was limping more than normal and I wondered how many times Rey went after his knee.

Once in the room he dropped the bags and hobbled into the bathroom and soon the sound of running water wafted to my ears. I about moaned as I thought about the warm water gliding over my skin and soothing my sore muscles. Maybe if there is some hot water left after Glen is done then I'll jump in and have a nice long soak. I was brought out my thoughts when I felt hands under my shirt. Justin was standing there with a wicked grin on his face and before I could say anything he whisked my shirt off and my pants soon followed. Glen came stumbling out of the bathroom and headed over to the bed, dropping down on it with a loud sigh. Justin pushed me towards the bathroom and went over to check on Glen.

That kid is just too much. He could be out with some of the younger talent and yet here he is taking care of a couple of decrepit old men. I shook my head as I heard Glen laugh wickedly at something that Justin had said, the water was callling my name. No sooner than I slid into the relaxing wetness did I fall asleep. I must have been out for awhile, when I woke up the water was barely tepid and I was all pruny. I climbed out, my muscles not aching as much and grabbed the clean pair of sweats that either Glen or Justin left for me. I wandered into the room and seen Glen and Justin curled up together in the middle of the bed and smiled.

Quietly I walked over and eased myself in behind Justin, carefully laying my arm across his waist.

"Have a good soak?" He asked groggily.

"Yea...I didn't mean to wake you." I said as I kissed the back of his neck.

"That's ok. Sorry about babying you Mark. I know you hate it."

"That's alright."

"I love you Mark...goodnight." He fell back asleep, pulling my arm tighter across his waist.

"I love you too."

I kissed the back of his neck softly one more time and closed my eyes falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
